Jae-Gi Kyo
Player Username: dorthyinwonder Name: Jae-Gi Kyo, a.k.a. Gigi Nature: Stoic Demeanor: Curious Concept: Investigative Student Creed: Defender Occupation: Student History This story begins, as all stories do - with birth, but not Gigi’s birth. It was a noble birth from the Joseon Dynasty in Korea. In 1828, a young woman of 20 years...a princess (2rd daughter of King Jeongjo and Queen Sunwon of the Andong Kim clan) gave life to a babe just before the sun broke forth. That child, a product of a forbidden love affair, disappeared before the king could order the disposal of the infant. The child’s father was never discovered and Princess Bokon died weeks after. Whether she died of a broken heart and fever, as the history books say, or she was executed by the king for the shame that would have been brought upon the royal family, as many suspect, has never been known for certain. The young child, stolen by the young princess’s servant, was raised in secret. The newly adopted mother chose to name the baby girl Bosun Cho after both her birth mother (Bokon) and grandmother (Queen Sunwon) so that the origins of this child would not be forgotten. The life of this young girl, the infant rescued in the early morning, may have been insignificant at the time, but she lived. The Joseon Dynasty fell soon after her birth and history resumed its march. The child began to grow, and when she became of age, she was arranged into a subservient marriage living and dieing quietly, forgotten by history. Yes, time did march on and Bosun Cho created life herself. Thus, her line began. 182 years after Bosun Cho’s birth would find her descendants scattered across the globe. Her blood now flows in China, Korea, England and America. In Miami, Florida, a young first-generation Korean immigrant finds herself sitting inside a Starbucks, doing what she does best – observing. Jae-Gi “Gigi” Kyo, a drop-out of the community college’s police academy, has decided to run with what she excelled in – learning. Fainting at the sight of blood during class was, most assuredly, not the best way to ensure that she would pass the academy. Now, her classes are stacking up as she attends university, seeking her Criminology degree so that she may be an investigator. Her small family consists of her father (a financial planner), mother (house-wife), herself and her “twin” brother Bae-Seung, who is also attending university (although the two look drastically different). As children, the twins found their differences amusing; now, Gigi cannot keep from wondering why they are so different. Gigi’s romantic history is sketchy, at best. Her strict upbringing and close relationship with her brother made it difficult to form many relationships. During her training, the men looked down on her, casting her as the weakest student. Intellectually, Gigi has enormous potential, which is why she decided to major in Criminology. The young woman is enrolled to continue taking courses throughout the summer and is a new pledge to Delta Sigma Theta at the university. The descendents of Princess Bokon have not necessarily had the easiest lives, but they have survived. Six generations have come and gone, yet none have managed to bear any resemblance to the princess until now. Over 150 years of dormant genes burst into life with the birth of Jae-Gi Kyo, the young Korean-American woman with a renewed hope. People Bystander / Soul Mate: Matthew Cruz, 23, a fellow classmate of Gigi’s. He is a tall, thin young man of Hispanic descent, black hair with startlingly blue eyes. He speaks Spanish and English fluently. The two attended a day of trials together for an analytical paper for one of their classes when the unthinkable happened. Gigi was witness to a horrific scene…and it soon became evident that what she saw was completely different than what most of the others that had been gathered that evening saw. Fortunately, Matt was savior to Gigi’s sanity and safety by not only confirming the impossible, but taking charge and ensuring that she ran to save herself. The two have spent a great deal of time discussing the events that took place and other abnormalities in their lives and have come to notice each other as more than just classmates. Matt is certain that this is fate, but Gigi is a little more difficult to convince. Given a month or two, the two will find the strength they need in each other to move forward. Allies: Bethani “Bethi” Anderson, 23, is the other sorority sister that Gigi lives with. Blonde, curvaceous and the typical beach-bomb. She often feigns ignorance, but is actually quite intelligent. Gigi often calls her the “Master of Manipulation” as she can coerce just about anything out of a guy, despite being in a relationship with Avery. Her father is a professor at the university and her mother teaches Biology at one of the local high schools. Bethi supports Gigi’s need for her space, though she is curious about what’s going on. She works alongside her father, in the research department, so her connections lie with the school – an unlimited wealth of knowledge about anything at her fingertips…Whatever Gigi can’t access directly, she calls on Bethani for. Avery O'Connor, 21, is the other sorority sister that Gigi lives with. Avery has short, brown hair and is actually in a relationship with Bethani. Avery and Bethi both adore Gigi, but Avery thinks she’s been a bit too focused on school…at least until lately. She’s not quite sure what’s going on with Gigi and Matt, but thinks its about damn time Gigi’s had a boy! (yay!) She’s rather perceptive and very energetic, but she can’t (for the life of her) figure out what’s going on with her roommate (thank goodness). We don’t quite know what Avery’s good for yet…Maybe someday she’ll save the day! OOC Information Player: dorthyinwonder (Amanda) Time Zone: CST Location: Texas Contact Info: *E-mail: dorthyinwonder@gmail.com When emailing about the game, please put Whispers in the subject line (unless I've already exchanged emails with you). *AIM: dorthyinwonder *Skype: ask! I'll be happy to add you Other Characters *Kaylin Evans *Fleur Childe *Thina Strathos (a.k.a. Psyche)